The invention relates to the management and organization of fishing tackle into a system of soft pack units in a manner that use during professional tournaments and other fishing use may be had in a systematic and noisless way, and particularly suitable for travel.
Heretofore, the use of hard metal or plastic boxes for storing and utilizing fishing tackle has been the typical approach for storage. However, with the advent of professional fishing tournaments and more widespread travel for the average fisherman, the storage of fishing tackle for travel and use in a convenient and systematic manner has been a problem to which considerable attention need be given.
The prior hard type tackle boxes have been either hard plastic or stamped metal boxes with hinges and latches. An alternate fishing tackle box has been proposed which incorporates a series of slide out or fold out trays. These prior hard type tackle boxes make difficult the selection of lures, baits, and other tackle for reasons of poor access and visibility. Further, there is a lack of options for organization of the tackle within the hard box. The individual compartments of the trays normally allow room for more than one lure; however, because of tangling of hooks this presents a problem and also makes placement of more than one lure in a tray undesirable. The possible upending and noise which accompany hard boxes are problems which constantly confront every fisherman. Noise, of course, is a major concern of a fisherman.
Heretofore, fishing tackle has been packed in soft packages such as is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,736,343, and 4,467,551. While these storage devices are suitable for some fishing tackle items, they are limited in the amount and types of fishing tackle which can be accommodated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,395,788 and 2,580,912 disclose tackle holders of a soft nature which may be worn by a fisherman. Once again, these tackle holders are for a very limited purpose for holding limited fishing tackle only.
While the above mentioned devices are suitable for storing and carrying limited fishing tackle only, they are not suitable for replacing entirely the hard type fishing tackle box which has been utilized in the past. The above devices are suitable mainly for being used ancillary to the hard type of fishing box.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a fishing tackle management system and method for storing and carrying a complete set of fishing tackle in an organized and noiseless manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for storing fishing tackle which eliminates the problems of hinges, latches, inefficient storage and visibility, and other problems which are attendant with the use of hard, rigid tackle boxes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of soft packs for storing fishing tackle and from which fishing tackle may be used in a quiet manner in a boat, and in which the chances of accidental spilling of the fishing tackle is reduced.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of storing and carrying specific items of fishing tackle in color-coded, individual, soft packs that can be easily recognized and may be fit into a soft, waterproof bag.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a soft pack fishing tackle storage device in which fishing tackle can be stored and utilized from highly visible transparent pockets which are arranged to store large numbers of lures and other fishing tackle.
Still another object of the invention is to provide individual soft pack fishing tackle storage devices which are customized for carrying certain fishing tackle, and which include specially designed, see-through pockets for carrying the various fishing tackle items from which the fishing tackle may not easily be spilled.
Another object of the invention is to provide a soft pack storage device for fishing tackle which may be placed on the floor of a boat without making noise or without spilling the fishing tackle.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for storing fishing tackle in soft packs which protects the fishing tackle in the case of accidental steppage on the soft pack.